


Born That Way

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, The Golden Trio Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship fic. Harry must come to terms with something and Hermione helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Forum – Music Club: Show Choir – If You Were Gay by Avenue Q
> 
> As Many As You Want Competition – Prompts Used: Not Romantic, Breakfast at midnight, Why am I such a moron?, sobbing hysterically, incredibly close, he'd always hated apples, eternity, wink, me, never, color, grimace, "Promise me this," "Gross!", completely worthless

Harry sighed. Here he was having breakfast at midnight when he should have been safely asleep, tucked under the covers in his bed. He took a bite of eggs and tried to get his spirits uplifted. He wasn't sobbing hysterically, but he felt incredibly close to it.

The door opened, and Harry looked up, startled. He relaxed when he saw Hermione. She smiled, but he could detect the worry in her eyes. The color of her eyes always seemed to darken when she worried.

She sat down next to him and grabbed an apple. He grimaced. "Gross!" Harry said, utterly disgusted. He'd always hated apples and couldn't understand anyone who enjoyed them.

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

She shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Why am I such a moron?"

Her eyebrows lifted at the non sequitur. "Do you care to elaborate?"

"Ginny is throwing herself at me and I'm just not interested. What's wrong with me?"

Hermione took Harry's hand. "Has it occurred to you that you just might not be interested in girls?"

Harry tilted his head. "If I don't like girls, what do I like?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I really hope you're not that dense. I think you  _might_  be gay, or at least curious."

"I'm not gay!" he exclaimed as his cheeks heated.

Hermione looked at him as if she didn't believe him. "Do you remember when we met Bill before fourth year?"

Harry nodded.

"I saw you looking at his arse. Straight guys don't look at other guys' arses. And I've never seen you look at a girl's chest. Not even Ginny when she shows a lot more cleavage than is appropriate."

"I can't be gay," he whispered heartbrokenly. He just wanted to be normal, and if Hermione was by chance right – and when is she ever wrong – then there was another thing that marked him as different. And he just didn't want that, but wanting something different was probably completely worthless..

She squeezed the hand she still held. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. You'd never lose me, as long as I know your happy and not hurting anyone."

"Do you mean it? Is your friendship for eternity? I can't imagine Ron being okay with it, especially not if he thinks I have a crush on his older brother."

She winked at him. "I'm not Ron.

"I don't want to be."

"Harry, would you think less of me if I told you I was into girls?"

"Of course not; you're my best friend." Harry was aghast at the mere implication.

"Then why should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?" She blushed at the words, but Hermione plowed on with her point. "You were born that way, and there's nothing wrong with it. I'll always love you, no matter what." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry thought over her words and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. "Promise me this."

She looked at him from lowered eyelashes.

"No matter what happens, I won't lose you, even if Ron isn't as accepting as you."

Hermione smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "I promise.


End file.
